


Once Again

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Back in the saddle.
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'one more day'

Lacus looked at the calendar, surprised. The last month had flown and for a moment, she wondered if she'd made good use of it. But what was done was done and in one more day, she'd finally be in front of an audience to do something more than give a speech.

There had been backlash, of course, but Lacus had countered that she surely should be allowed to have hobbies. That's all it was, though the smallest bit of nervousness in her belly suggested otherwise. Speeches were easy now. But her songs?

Lacus wasn't sure...

But she would find out.


End file.
